Sang Keajaiban
by Sheiji
Summary: Pada usia 7 tahun, Naruto Pendragon menemukan sebuah peti harta karun, Harta yang merupakan sebuah keajaiban dan sangat berharga. Sebuah peninggalan sejarah dunia lain yang membawanya menemui 4 roh Pahlawan.


**Sang Keajaiban**

**Disclaimer Milik Sang Pembuat**

**Saya hanya meminjam Chara milik mereka**

* * *

**Summary**

: Pada usia 7 tahun, Naruto Pendragon menemukan sebuah peti harta karun, Harta yang merupakan sebuah keajaiban dan sangat berharga. Sebuah peninggalan sejarah dunia lain yang membawanya menemui 4 roh Pahlawan.

**Notice** : SmartNaru!, NobleNaru!, Out Of Character!, SuperFantasyWorld!

**Warning** : Don't Like Don't Comment!, AnimeXover!

* * *

**Harta dan 4 Pahlawan**

* * *

**Taman Bunga, Belakang Istana**

"Naruto! Jangan terlalu jauh, sebentar lagi hari akan gelap, kita harus segera pulang!"ucap seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun bersurai merah panjang sepunggung dengan poni disekitar mata kanannya.

"Tunggu sebentar kak! Aku akan mengambil beberapa mawar di sebelah sana!"ucap seorang anak kecil 7 tahunan, bersurai emas pendek bermata merah ruby.

Ia menunjuk ke arah kumpulan bunga mawar merah yang berada 2 meter didepannya. Berjalan menuju bunga tersebut kemudian memetiknya pelan.

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum, ia duduk pada kursi panjang yang terletak ditengah taman.

Ia memperhatikan adiknya tersebut dengan senyum yang indah, terus melihat ke wajah ceria tersebut, sang adik berbalik dan melambai tangan padanya dengan senyum cerah, ia pun juga ikut melambai dan ikut tersenyum.

Terus tersenyum sampai cahaya yang sangat terang tiba-tiba jatuh dengan sangat cepat ke arah adiknya yang masih tersenyum.

Cahaya menyilaukan tersebut membuatnya menutup mata, sampai kemudian membukanya kembali, tanpa ada kehadiran adiknya.

Senyum diwajahnya dengan cepat memudar berganti dengan kepanikan.

"Naruto!?"

* * *

Cahaya menyilaukan itu telah hilang, saat ia membuka mata, untuk mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Tempat yang sempit, hanya ruangan segi delapan yang berwarna putih, dinding ruangan terdapat berbagai aksara dan pola-pola rumit berwarna hitam dengan pola mengelilingi ruangan tersebut.

"Dimana ini?"Naruto bergumam

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"katanya lagi.

"Mimpi yang aneh"ucapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti sebuah peti harta.

"Apakah harta karun?!"serunya senang. Ia memang suka dengan hal yang seperti ini, sesuatu yang ajaib dan luar biasa. Ibu dan kakaknya sering bercerita tentang keajaiban yang terdapat pada harta karun.

Kini ia melihat harta tersebut dan penasaran akan hal itu. Mimpi ataupun bukan tetap saja ia merasa senang.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat menahan kakinya yang telah sampai didepan peti tersebut.

Ia dengan tidak sabaran membuka peti tersebut, tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Naruto sudah berpikir ia akan membutuhkan semacam sihir atau suatu metode untuk membukanya. Nyatanya hanya dengan usaha fisik ia sudah dapat membukanya.

Walaupun terengah-engah karena tubuhnya yang kecil mencoba membuka peti yang seukuran tubuhnya tersebut.

Ia memandang takjub 7 buah cawan berwarna emas didalam peti tersebut, kemudian memandang heran pada 4 buah botol berisi cairan berwarna merah.

"Hmm... Apa fungsi benda-benda ini ya?"gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Ah! Apakah cairan ini adalah air yang akan dituangkan pada cawan? Hm.. Ya ya pasti begitu"ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk

Kemudian membuka satu persatu botol dan menuangkannya ke empat cawan.

"selesai!"ucapnya sambil menepuk tangan.

"Baiklah ayo minum!" serunya sambil tertawa senang.

Ia memegang sebuah cawan yang berisi, hanya untuk menikmati cahaya yang timbul tiba-tiba dari semua cawan tersebut.

Ia menutup kedua matanya, merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhnya, tubuhnya dipenuhi energi putih yang bercahaya. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang, dan ia pun terjatuh...

di taman bunga.

* * *

Saat ia membuka matanya, tempat asing lagilah yang ia lihat, apakah dirinya masih bermimpi?

Ia terbaring dihamparan rumput pendek, menoleh ke kiri, ia melihat aliran sungai yang yang cukup tenang.

Kepalanya pusing, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya, namun tak tahu apa itu.

"Kau sudah bangun bocah?" suara terdengar di sebelah kanan dirinya, ia menoleh dengan cepat, mendapati 4 orang duduk didekatnya.

Dua orang pria bersurai emas dan Merah, dan dua orang Wanita bersurai ungu dan gadis bersurai pirang.

Mereka memakai pakaian yang aneh, apalagi pria bersurai emas yang tidak berbaju dan badannya terdapat tato garis merah. Gadis berarmor perak dan biru, wanita berbaju kentat, dan pria bersurai merah yang memakai baju kentat berwarna hitam dan jubah merah.

"Biar Kukatakan padamu!"ucap Pria bersurai emas, Naruto memperhatikannya dan melihat dengan seksama wajah tersebut.

"Namaku Gilgamesh, Raja Uruk. Kita berada didalam Holy Grail didalam tubuhmu!"ucap pria tersebut

Gilgamesh tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajah anak muda tersebut, ia seakan melihat kearah cermin. Bocah tersebut, sangat tenang. Tidak menunjukkan kebingungan namun penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku Emiya Shirou, Counter Guardian, Hm.. Mungkin tidak lagi, salam kenal"ucap pria bersurai merah

"Namaku Medusa, salam kenal!"ucap Wanita bersurai ungu.

Naruto masih terus diam dan mengamati mereka satu-persatu, anak kecil satu ini entah mengapa sangat pandai mengatur emosi wajahnya dan tidak menampilkan raut kebingungan. Padahal ia memikirkan beberapa hal dalam otaknya.

'siapa orang-orang ini? Holy Grail? Apa itu?'

Ia melihat kearah orang terakhir disamping wanita bernama Medusa, gadis bersurai pirang berarmor perak biru.

Dan saat sang gadis mengenalkan diri, Naruto menampilkan raut terkejut.

"Namaku Arthuria Pendragon, Raja Camelot, Raja Ksatria, salam kenal!"

"Pendragon?!"

Arthuria tidak mengerti mengapa anak didepannya kelihatan terkejut saat ia menyebutkan namanya. Seakan nama tersebut sangat dikenal oleh sang anak, padahal ia baru saja terpanggil dan ia yakin tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang dirinya pada Siapapun.

Tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut, Gilgamesh berdiri. Membuat semua orang melihat padanya.

Ia tertawa senang sambil melihat langit.

"Sha Nagba Imuru! Benar-benar mengejutkan, informasi ini sangat luar biasa, dunia yang sangat menarik"ia menoleh kebawah kearah Naruto yang juga melihat kearah matanya.

"Dengar bocah, atau bisa kusebut Naruto! Kami adalah kekuatanmu sekarang! Saaa! Mulailah berbangga diri!"ucap Gilgamesh dengan menyeringai senang.

* * *

Disuatu tempat, penuh kehancuran, api kebakaran dimana-mana.

Seorang pria bersurai coklat terang terbaring ditanah dengan penuh darah, matanya masih membuka walau penuh keburaman.

Mulutnya bergumam pelan...

"Semoga... Seseorang mendapatkan kunci tersebut... Agar dapat mewujudkan keinginan 4 pahlawan, dunia ini tak terselamatkan... Semoga.. Sang Raja.. Mendapatkan.. Apa yang selama ini ia harapkan"

Dengan itu matanya pun tertutup dengan sedikit senyuman pada wajahnya. Disusul ledakan besar... yang menghancurkan alam semesta.


End file.
